thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Meiling (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *Good movement speed. *Excellent mix up and pressure tactics. *Has access to two Level 3 Spellcards at any given time. *Can play zoning or rushdown, depending on situation. *Possesses an excellent divekick normal. Cons *Joint second lowest Life value in the game. *Some Normals, primarily , lack range. *Suffers from many moves applying heavy proration, which quickly starts to reduce the damage done via combos. *''Seven-star Sword'' doesn't offer any kind of protection until the orbs begin moving, and can easily be interrupted. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |50|0|0.85|60|30 | | }} | |70|0|0.8|90|45 | | }} + | |20|0|0.9|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |50|0|0.80|60|30 | | }} + | |70|0|0.70|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |38|0|0.85|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |60|0|0.82|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | | / |0|0.85x2|45x2|22x2 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |80|0|0.8|90|45 |Properties= | | }} + | | / |0|0.895x2|40x2|20x2 | | }} + | |60|0|0.8|60|30 |Requirements= Lie must have forward momentum. |Properties= | | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |90|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |55x2|11x2|0.895x2| |20x2 | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~7f. | }} | | version: 55x2 version: 61x2 version: 67x2 | version: 11x2 version: 12x2 version: 13x2 |0.895x2| |20x2 |Properties= version: version: |Notes=Height and distance vary with button pressed. |Version=1 | |4|2(6)4|25|42|D|-16}} |5|2(6)4|32|50|D|-23}} |7|2(6)4|38|58|D|-29}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~7f. version: lower body invulnerability 1f~6f. | version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3f~6f}} version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3f~6f}} version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3f~6f}}}} | attack: attack: attack: |90 attack: 75 attack: 70 attack: 118 |18 attack: 15 attack: 14 attack: N/A |0.75 and attacks: 0.8 attack: 0.5 | and attacks: 60 attack: 120 |40 and attacks: 30 attack: 60 |Properties= attack: attack: attack: |Notes=Distance varies with button pressed. Trips opponent. or Four-Star Sword can be input during the flip to change the attack Lie uses. |Version=1 | |8|2|--|--|D|--}} |11|1~|--|--|--|--}} |3|2|--|--|D|--}} | attack}} attack| | attack}}}} / or / |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Properties= |Notes=Can pass through the opponent. | |Framenotes=Invincibility 1f~51f}} | | version: 100 version: 80 version: 120 | version: 20 version: 16 version: 24 | and versions: 0.85 version: 0.765| |40 |Properties= version: version: |Version=1 | |15|2|22|39|±0|-7}} |19|2|20|41|+4|-2}} |24|2|18|44|D|+1}} | version| | and versions}}}} | and aerial versions: and versions: |Ground version: 67 Ground version: 60+33x2 Ground version: 60+33x3 Aerial version: 50 Aerial version: 60 Aerial version: 70 |Ground and aerial versions: 12 Ground version: 12+5x2 Ground version: 12+5x3 Aerial version: 10 Aerial version: 14 |Ground and aerial versions: 0.85 Ground version: 0.85x3 Ground version: 0.85x4 |Ground and aerial versions: Ground version: Ground version: |Ground and aerial versions: 40 Ground version: 20+10x2 Ground version: 20+10x3 |Properties= Ground and versions: |Notes=Ground versions: number of hits and distance travelled vary with button pressed. | | version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3f~4f}} version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3fN~4fN| | version, active frames 5fN~6fN}} version, active frames 1f~2f| | version, active frames 3fN~4fN| | version, active frames 5fN~6fN}} }} | | version: 17x3 version: 18x4 version: 23x5 | version: 2x3 version: 2x4 version: 2x5 | version: 0.85x3 version: 0.85x4 version: 0.85x5 | version: version: version: | version: 6x3 version: 5x4 version: 6x5 |Properties= |Notes=Number of projectiles varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |18|11+|37|65|D|-4}} |22|16+|36|73|D|-1}} |28|21+|35|83|D|+1}} | version| | version| | version}}}} | |25x2|3x2|0.85x2| |10x2 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Projectiles launch angle varies with button pressed. | | }} 'Spellcards' | |14x19|2x19|0.98x19| |16x19 |Requirements= |Properties= Aerial version; |Version=1 | | }} | | / | / | / | |150x2 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability: 1f~19f. | }} or | |450|N/A|1| |600 |Properties= |Notes=Horizontal velocity varies with directional button pressed. |Version=1 | |0+0|36|13|49|D|N/A}} |0+4|33|13|50|D|N/A}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f. version: startup invulnerability 6f. | }} / | |430|129|1| |600 |Properties= |Notes=''"Descent of the Black Dragon"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. | | }} / | |420|80|0.585| |600 |Properties= |Notes=''Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. Does not hit crouching opponents. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~15f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Lie Meiling Category:Characters with a Life value of 850 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing